Snow Falling
by Roxius
Summary: Three random drabbles of some of the Bokurano characters during a snowy winter day. Small spoilers for manga, anime. Contains some shoujo ai. Please R & R! Bokurano is pretty good, you know...


"...omoi daseba haruka haruka  
mirai wa dokomademo kagayaiteta  
kirei na aozora no shita de  
bokura wa sukoshi dake obieteita..."

"Uh...Kanji?"

"natsukashii iro ni mado ga somaru..."

"W-What are you singing under your breath?"

"...mae wo muitereba mata aemasuka?  
mirai wa dokoedemo tsuzuiterunda  
ookina kanban no shita de  
jidai no utsuroi wo miteitai na..."

"Isn't that song from Kingdom Hearts 2? That was a great game..."

"...nidoto aenu hito ni basho ni  
mado akeru...

...omoi daseba haruka haharuka  
mirai wa dokomademo kagayaiteta  
kirei na aozora no shita de  
bokura wa itsumademo nemutteita...

...My fears my lies aozora no shita..."

"H-HEY! HEY, KANJI!"

Kanji Yoshikawa blinked a few times and glanced over his shoulder, just realizing now that Aiko Tokosumi A.K.A. Anko was standing behind her. It was snowing lightly that cold christmas day, and both of them were wearing heavy winter clothes, gloves, coats, scarves and all.

It was just after school, and Kanji was walking Anko home as usual. However, Anko noticed that her friend seemed a little...out of it today. "Why were you humming that song under your breath, Kanji-kun?" Anko asked curiously. A small grin formed on Kanji's lips before he replied:

"It was...one of my mother's favorite songs, actually."

Anko let out a small gasp and looked down at the ground shamefully. Kanji had lost his mother long ago when she commited suicide, and singing one of her favorite songs only hints that he still misses her deeply. The last thing Anko wanted to do was accidently cause unpleasant memories reform in her dear friend's thoughts.

Noticing Anko's distress, Kanji quickly waved his hands around and cried, "Hold on! It's okay! I'm not upset or anything! You...you didn't upset me...I swear you didn't..." Sighing, Anko bent back and stared at the overwhelming cloudy sky above them.

"It looks like it might start snowing harder soon...we should head home quickly, Kanji-kun..." When Anko looked over at Kanji, she didn't seem to realize a small snowflake had landed right on her nose. Chuckling, Kanji walked up to her and kissed her on the tip of her little nose.

"You know...you're really cute, Anko..." Kanji said quietly. Anko, her face flushed red, smiled and nervously whispered, "You're so kind to me, Kanji-kun..." Her cheeks had become so hot from blushing that even the snowflakes that touched them completely melted away in seconds...

* * *

"Oi! Komo-chan! It's snowing!" 

Maki Ano had such a look of pure excitement on her face that she seemed like a little kid. Takami Komoda A.K.A. Komo, who had been Maki's girlfriend for almost a year now, couldn't help but laugh at her lover's reaction to the snow.

"S-Stop laughing, Komo-chan!" Maki cried in embarrassment, "You don't need to make fun of me for something like this! It barely ever snows around here!" When Komo was finally able to catch her breath from so much laughing, she kissed Maki lightly on the lips and said, "You know...instead of playing in the snow, maybe...we could do something else?"

A sinister smile curled out on Maki's face when she realized what Komo-chan was hinting at. Slowly, the two girls began to remove their clothes and make out wildly as more and more snow piled onto the ground...

* * *

This was the third sleeping pill Isao Kako had popped into his mouth, and yet...he was still awake. As he took a seat down on the floor of the overturned kitchen (it had taken him a while to find the pills), he glanced out the window and watched the snow flutter gently downwards from the sky. Kako was about to take another pill when a voice said: 

"You really shouldn't take so many of those at once, you know..."

Kako scowled when he saw it was his "friend", Yosuke Kirie. They weren't really friends; Kako only kept him around so he could have someone to bully. "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door...?" Kako snapped in a drunken tone. He was really depressed.

Kirie dropped a bag onto the floor by Kako's feet and said, "I...I picked up some snacks on the way here. Do you...wanna hang out?" Kako didn't say anything but shrug his shoulders. He was getting tired of being alone in this crappy old house, anyway. His parents and older sister had gone on a christmas vacation without him.

Sitting down next to Kako, Kirie pulled a small potato chip bag out and started to eat as he stared out the window as well. Soon, the pills began to take their effect. As Kako slowly lost consciousness, he heard Kirie say something:

"You know...I think you and my cousin would be pretty good friends..."


End file.
